TWGOK: Revelations
by VermillionFox
Summary: After the events of the manga In an AU Some characters will be OOC in some chapters First fanfic I made I will improve the story with each chapter. MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN OC'S READ TO FIND OUT P.S. REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been months since the whole Vintage and Satyr thing.

Now my former demon buddy/fake sister Elsie, now became my real sister named: Eri Katsuragi.

Now today is the start of the third semester. I Katsuragi Keima still playing my games in my God of Conquest mode.

I didn't notice that it is already morning until my little sister Eri shouted: "Nii-sama it's time for school!"

"Okay!Okay! Just let me save first!" Keima sighed "Save!Save!Save!Save!" said Keima as he saved all of his games in

lightning speed few minutes later... "Oka-sama we will be off to school now!"Eri cheerfully shouted at waved at her mother But as usual Keima's eyes is still glued to his PFP. "Why can't my son be like his little sister sometime?"Mari sighed 10 minutes later... As they walked to their school they met Tenri,Keima's childhood friend and also a goddess host for the goddess Diana. Eri spotted Tenri wearing a familiar school uniform. "Tenri, don't tell me..." "Y-Yes I-I'm going-g to-o transfer to your class starting today..."Tenri stuttered Upon hearing those words Keima suddenly vanished and leaving the two girls behind. "Why does he has to be so mean to Tenri?" Diana the goddess within Tenri already switched places with her. "Niiiii-sama!"Eri shouted Keima arrived the school gate with 30 minutes to spare. "Atleast I still have time to play my games in peace" Keima panted Keima carefully made his way to his classroom and avoiding the goddess' hosts. As Keima arrived at his seat he started to immersed himself to the 2D world and completely ignoring the 'real' world. "Nii-samaaaa! you just vanished into thin air and just left me behind! You are so mean!" Eri shouted as she tackled Keima off his chair. "ERI!My PFP!"Keima shouted as he looked at his cracked PFP "Hehehe...S-sorry nii-sama!"Eri said while smiling. Murmurs from the class are heard "Doesn't that otamega care about his little sister","I feel sorry for Eri","Will otamega ever change?". "The damage has already been done" Keima sighed. "I'll forgive you this time" Keima said while putting a small smile "H-Hai!" Eri said while being patted by Keima on the head. The class went silent because they saw the rare act of Keima smiling and patting his little sister's head "That's kinda sweet of Keima"Miyako teasing Eri After all that commotion their classes started. "Alright class! Today we will have a new transfer student... Come on in" said their teacher. A girl with pigtails came in the room and wrote her name on the board "I-Im Tenri A-Ayukawa,p-please take o-of m-"Tenri didn't finish her introduction when an announcement cut her short. "Attention all students!Please come to the gymnasium!This is an emergency assembly!". "Huh!?"All the students wondered why except for Keima who still glued to his PFP. Every student went to the gymnasium in an orderly all the students went inside all the exits were sealed As the students wondered why all the exits are blocked... 70 heavily armed men surrounded the students in a giant circle And a man with a beard was seen on the stage saying: "All you people are now my hostages!" As the students heard this they panicked (Except for Keima who is still playing) and silenced when a gunshot was heard "You're only hope now is when Shiratori pays the 950 billion yen ransom!" the guy shouted while making the students more scared. "Hehe you're a cute one"one guy said while pulling Eri towards her. Eri was shocked and helpless and just closed her eyes...Until a loud thump was heard everyone was shocked that Keima Katsuragi punched the man in the face that tried to assault Eri. "Don't you dare touch her!" Keima said with a calm yet threathening tone."You got some guts...punching me kid!"the man spoke while wincing in removed his glasses to show his handsome yet expressionless face"Don't let me repeat myself... DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" as he grabbed Eri away from the man...The thing that shocked everyone is that Keima Katsuragi the Otamega is beating the man until he broke some body parts that tried assaulting his sister The remaining men pointed their weapons at man with the beard said "Foolish boy!You can't possibly beat all of us!"in a aggressive tone "And what do you have?!"in a mocking tone "What do I have?"said Keima "I have skills that even a human can't match" Keima added in a provoking tone "Let me talk to grampa Shiratori...before I kill you all" By saying this words in a cold tone it's enough to make everybody got a chill in their spine "The transmission is hooked to the PA system"said the leader as he handed the phone to Keima "Hey Gramps! You there?"said Keima "Who is this?!Keima is it you?"said Shiratori "Yes it's me Gramps...Im in a middle of a Hostage taking here...And I'm asking permission to reveal my identity and neutralize the enemies"said Keima in a monotonous tone "But once you reveal it you will put everyone in danger"cried Shiratori

tori "But all of them are already in danger"replied Keima "Okay I'll allow you but promise me no one will get hurt"said Shiratori The transmission was cut... Everyone heard their conversation thinking what is this 'identity' of Keima. "All right,Let's get started!"said Keima Keima put away his PFP and pulled out knives from his pockets. And within seconds the men surrounding the students started falling from the knives striked their students watched in awe and yet horror that Katsuragi killed 68 people and beaten up a person. All that is left is the leader who was shocked was forced to grab the nearest student to him and place his gun in the poor student's student was none other than his little sister Eri Katsuragi. "Nii-samaaaa!Help me!" Eri cried in horror "Let go of her!"said Keima now in an angry voice. Everybody didn't know that Keima is really protective of his little sister. Now everyone saw anger and fury in Keima's face "Make me!"said the man Everyone had a chill on their spine when they saw Keima's anger was replaced by a sadistic smile. Everyone including Eri was frightened when they saw 'that' smile. In a blink of an eye Keima disappeared from everybody's view and reappeared behind the man holding a knife "Now...Let...her...go" said Keima in a scary tone The man let go of Eri and spun around and shot Keima in his left shoulder and right leg and the third shot wounded his right cheek Keima staggered back in pain... He is now bleeding In a split second the man who shot Keima also collapsed and formed a puddle of blood. In fact the man who shot Keima died because of the knife buried in his chest Keima,now bleeding slowly walked towards his sister and flashed a gentle smile "Everything will be alright..."said Keima while he patted his sister's head before collapsing next to her. "Nii-sama! Please...don't leave me..."Eri cried heavily "After all those times you risked your life...Just to save us"she added while continuing sobbing Have they heard right that Eri saying that Keima risked his life many times just to save them. From the crowd that's surrounding Keima's unconcious body a certain pink haired girl walked and kneeled beside Eri."He'll be okay...remember your brother he survived worst"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone was shocked when Kanon Nakagawa,The top idol of japan was crying besides Keima's unconcious body

"But still Keima-kun...Has done so much for me...And here he goes again risking his life"said Kanon while tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What?!" is the only word replied by the students after the statement made by Kanon

"D-d-don't cry...Kan-on...I-i-i'll...be..fine" said by an now barely concious Keima. Keima slowly wiped the tears of Kanon.

"But Keima-kun you're hurt" said Kanon who stopped crying. "I'll be fine...Now do you...understand...why I can't accept...any of you...right now?" said Keima while coughing blood.

"I think I do...because it is to protect us from harm..." said Kanon while nodding in understanding

"Now K-kanon-chan please take care...of my little...sister..."said Keima "O-okay" replied Kanon "E-Eri...come closer"said Keima "H-hai...Nii-sama" Eri leaned closer to Keima.

"Eri...I'm sorry for...treating you coldly...all the time...because it is...to protect my cover...as an undercovered agent...I did to protect everyone who is close to me..." said by Keima in a gentle voice and managed a small smile and patted Eri's head

With saying those words Eri bursted into tears while Keima layed unconciously again...now with an angelic smile on his face.

"NIIII-SAMAAAAA!" Eri cried out loud and her tears formed a small puddle. And in that moment Shoutaro Shiratori bursted into the doors with armed men.

"Is everyone okay?!" Shiratori asled everyone Only a faint yes can be heard. "That's good to hear"Shiratori added. Shiratori turned around and saw Keima lying on the floor with Eri and Kanon beside him.

"KEIMA!" Shiratori shouted Shiratori immediately rushed to Keima's side and checked his pulses for any signs of life. "Good news is that he's still alive...Bad news is he lost too much blood..." Shiratori said in a relieved yet worried tone.

"MEDIC!" Shiratori shouted as took Keima and put him on a strecher and they immediately rushed to the ambulance.

In a few minutes the ambulance vanished from sight. "I know all of you have many questions to ask...But let me tell you one thing..."Shiratori inhaled deeply

"Keima Katsuragi is actually an agent that I hired to protect this school...Also being a nerd or as you call him: OTAMEGA...Is actually his cover...Katsuragi actually has the Highest IQ,Speed,Agility,Endurance,Stamina,and Strength in all of Japan." Shiratori explained

"And sadly...He got injured to protect all of you" Shiratori added And slowly walking out the door "That's all I can say...for now" said Shiratori as he exited Everyone in the gymnasium went silent as they discover that Keima Katsuragi 'The Otamega' is actually an agent hired by the head of the Shiratori family

All the people that teased Keima as an: Heartless,Cold,Selfish,Arrogant jerk felt bad that they discovered HE was trying to protect them.

Now the students exited the gymnasium and got back to their respective classrooms and continued their daily routines.

But due to the incident the name Keima Katsuragi made all the 'Captured Girls' remember their conquest little by little and realized that a certain man changed their lives and 'saved' them.

The man who saved them now was critically injured.

That man's name is: Keima Katsuragi

a few hours later...

Eri the little sister of Keima Katsuragi visits him in his hospital room. "Nii-sama? Are you alright?"asked Eri "I'm fine just a little weak...and that's it" said Keima weakly

"What was the reaction of Oka-sama to your condition?" asked by a curious Eri. "At first Oka-sama was actually furious at Shiratori but when I explained everything she calmed down."said Keima

"Oh...Ne' Nii-sama when are you gonna get discharged soon?"asked Eri "They said later this evening...Eri do me a favor amd help me tomorrow when we go to school"said Keima

"How can I help Nii-sama?" asked Eri "Assist me when walking...and also help me hide from the Goddess' hosts...The doctor said I need to stay away from my games for a while and keep me away from stress."said Keima

"Ne' Nii-sama is it hard to give up on your games"asked Eri again with tons of curiousity "Kinda...Because my games are the only things that keep my mind out of reality.

"Nii-sama why won't you ever change?" Eri giggled "Why woudn't I? It's the part of me after all!"Keima laughed

As the two siblings laughed and enjoyed each other's company Their mother Mari Katsuragi came inside and watched the siblings get alone.

"Kei-chan! It's time to go home!"said Mari "Hai!"Keima replied As they reached their home Eri helped Keima to his room and layed down his bed.

"Eri come closer"said Keima "Yes" replied Eri. As the moment Eri leaned Keima gave her a peck on the forehead. Eri was flustered her face was red. This is the first time Keima acted without a script

"Goodnight Nii-sama" said Elsie in a sing song voice "Good night" said Keima "And Eri..." Eri glanced at him

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **SHORT CHAPTER...TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THAT**

 **BUT STILL KEIMA NOW ACCEPTS ERI AS HIS LITTLE SISTER**

 **P.S MAY CONTAIN OC'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS THAT WILL EXPLAIN KEIMA'S**

 **DOUBLE LIFE**

 _ **-VF**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day...

After Keima and Eri ate breakfast and went to school. On the way they were joined by Tenri. "Good...Mor-ning Kei-ma-kun" Tenri stuttered. Then suddenly Diana switched with Tenri

"It's kinda weird seing you without those glasses and that gadget if yours...It's not that you look handsome..." said the tsundere Goddess "But who knew that you were living a double life" added Diana

After talking about the things Keima did as an agent. The trio eventually made their way to the classroom

Once Keima entered the school People were gossiping about Keima Once Keima made his way to his classroom along with his sister and Tenri.

He sat down and pulled a PFP out of his bag. "Nii-Samaaa!" Eri smacked Keima on the head and took away his PFP "Nii-Sama no playing games,right? Doctor's orders remeber" Eri gave a small giggle.

"Alright, alright" Keima sighed in defeat. After that Keima felt a hand to his shoulder. When he looked behind him the hand belonged to Ayumi Takahara.

"Katsuragi..." said Ayumi in a low tone. "What?" asked Keima and suddenly Ayumi embraced Keima and sarted crying. "You b-baka! Don't do something like that again... you made me worry..." said Ayumi who is now crying heavily.

"I'm alright now...Ayumi" said Keima and Ayumi heard this and felt relieved. She detached from Keima not caring what she said to be heard by everyone.

"Promise me...Keima that you will not risk your life anymore" said Ayumi in a cheerful tone " I don't want the person who believed in me to get hurt" added Ayumi. "Sorry Ayumi I can't promise that...Because it is my job to protect all of you...even if its means to sacrifice my life!" replied Keima.

Keima smiled at Ayumi while saying that. Ayumi blushed a little and notice that Keima doesn't have his glasses on. Seeing his handsome face Ayumi blushed more wildly before returning to her seat. Now with steam coming out of her head.

After that Keima can hear sounds of cameras clicking. "She's here" said Keima in a calm tone. Keima guessed right it was Kanon Nakagawa who came inside the room.

"Keima-kun!" said Kanon rushing to Keima's seat and hugging him. "Keima-kun...You're alright...I..thought you will die" said Kanon crying tears of joy.

"Kan-n-on...can't...br-eathe" said Keima who is now gulping for air as Kanon hugged him so tight.

"Oh sorry...But still Keima-kun you still look handsome as ever without your glasses" said Kanon cheerfully.

"By the way Nii-sama,where exactly are your glasses?" said Eri breaking up the atmosphere between the two. "Yeah,thats right...where are your glasses?" asked Kanon with curiousity

"As you know my glasses were just a part of my cover" replied Keima. "Ohhhhhhhh" said Eri and Kanon in unison.

"Alright go back to your seats!" said the teacher as she went inside the room. "Also we will have another student" she added "Ehhhh! Again?!" said the students "Come in" said the teacher

A girl with flowing black hair came inside. "I'm Urara Shiratori! Please take care of me." said Urara "Shiratori?" the students whispered

"Okay you can seat down beside Katsuragi" pointing at the empty seat beside Keima "Kasturagi?As in Keima Katsuragi?" said Urara in a low tone.

"Uh...Yes,Do you know him?" replied the teacher. "I don't just know him...He's my Fiancé" said Urara with a cheerful smile "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Everybody shouted.

As Keima looked around he saw Kanon in Yandere mode holding her tazers ready and Ayumi ready to kick the life out of him. "Sensei can I be excused" said Keima "Go on..." the teacher replied

Keima immediately took out his phone and called Shiratori "OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" said by an angry Keima "Hehehe... I think you should marry my grand daughter... you two make a great couple" replied Shiratori

"AND YOU KNOW BY DOING THAT WILL BE THAT DEATH OF ME...LITERALLY!" shouted Keima

Everyone heard Keima shouting outside. A few minutes later he returned to the classroom. "That old man will surely pay..." said Keima with a dangerous look. Everybody sweat dropped.

Classes went on as usual. Urara was approached by people. Asking her how she knew Keima. As Urara was distracted Keima hastily made his way out of the room only to be cornered by Kanon.

"Keima-kun would you mine explaining me about your...FIANCÉ!" said Kanon as she dangerously swings her tazers around.

"She's not my Fiancé for goodness sake!' after saying this Kanon went back to her 'dere-dere' mode.

"Haa...That's a relief I know Keima-kun won't cheat on me" said Kanon. Keima knew that he is going to have long day.

Keima was dragged by Kanon across the school courtyard and gathering the attention of students.

"Looks like Keima-kun has lot of things on his mind, So I'd like you to get some air" said by Kanon out loud. "I'm okay Kanon,seriously I'm just stressed out" replied Keima and smiled at Kanon which made her blush.

As soon as the break ended. Keima went back to his classroom to only be ambushed by Urara.

"Where have you been...sweetie?" said Urara while pouting playfully

By hearing the word 'sweetie' Kanon finally snapped. She pulled Keima and zapped him with her 'non-lethal' tazers.

"Damn you! Real!" shouted Keima while being shocked by Kanon. Eri saw this and just sweat dropped. "Hehehe...My Nii-sama is really popular with girls" said Eri

After that classes went on and lunch break arrived. Keima sneakily went to the rooftop. Once he arrived at the rooftop he scanned the area for people.

He thought he's safe but when he sat down the bench, He felt a chill and when he looked around he saw Tsukiyo's doll: Luna holding scissors while hovering around him.

"V-Vulcan?!" said Keima. as he tried to talk to the doll. "You filthy man...don't you dare approach Tsukiyo ever again!" said Vulcan

"Damn you again, Real why do you keep throwing death flags at me?" Keima shouted in his head "What did I do this time to make you angry...again"said Keima in a calm tone

"Because of your doing yesterday...Tsukiyo got scared because of you!" shouted Vulcan. "But I did it to protect everyone" Keima reasoned.

After a few minutes of arguing with the goddess Vulcan. Keima managed to talk to Tsukiyo with a little difficulty.

"Stay away from me!" said by a scared Tsukiyo. "You don't need to be afraid of me,Tsukiyo...I did it to protect not just you but everyone." said Keima in a gentle voice By hearing this Tsukiyo blushed a little.

"But Keima-kun...Can I trust you?"said by Tsukiyo "Of course you can! I am willing to risk my life!"said Keima "Okay..." Tsukiyo nodded in understanding. She was flustered when Keima suddenly hugged her

After that lunch break ended. Keima made his way back to the classroom and again this time to be ambushed by Ayumi.

"Ne...Katsuragi?" said Ayumi "What do y-" before Keima could finish he was kicked by Ayumi in the face launching him across the room.

"And I thought you were married to me...But still had a fiancé behind my back" shouted Ayumi. Everyone was shocked when they heard the word 'married'.

"Damn it! It's the third deathflag this day!" shouted Keima." And FYI she's not my fiancé!" said Keima "I had enough of this nonsense!" said by an now angry Keima.

Keima took his bag,opened the window...And jumped out without saying goodbye. "Nii-samaaa! Wait for meee!" said Eri as she dashed outside the room.

"My,my that was really too harsh Ayumi-chan" Miyako teased Ayumi "Even though Katsuragi is a mysterious person I can't help to feel sorry for him." added Miyako

"What do you mean Miyako?" asked Ayumi "I mean first he was an undercover agent assigned to protect us,second he was critically injured just to protect us yesterday,and third ge did everything just to help but still got hurt." explained Miyako

"Now you put it that way...I feel bad for kicking Katsuragi...No wonder he got pissed off...I can't imagine the stress his going through" sighed Ayumi "Me too...I feel bad for tazing him" said Kanon

"Alright I think we need to apologize to Katsuragi after school"said Ayumi "Let's go to his house later" replied Kanon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

after school...

"What's taking her so long" said Ayumi while waiting for Kanon to change to her disguise "Sorry for the wait!" said Kanon Kanon wore a Long jacket,Round framed glasses,and a beret to hide her pink hair. "Let's go shall we?" said Kanon

"Ano? How did you met Keima-kun Ayumi-chan" Kanon asked "Ah...I met Katsuragi when I was preparing for my first track meet" said Ayumi cheerfully "So how did you met Katsuragi?Kanon-chan?" asked Ayumi

"Ah I met Keima-kun at the school rooftop but I 'accidentally' tazed him...Because he said he doesn't know me."said Kanon

"But after our first meeting he became like my knight in shining armor" said Kanon happily. "He was always there when I needed him" added Kanon

"Also when I was stabbed by an agent of vintage...Keima-kun resolved to find the other goddesses to save me from dying."said Kanon

"So that's why Katsuragi was so eager to make me fall in love with again...Just to save you...and he even decided to 'marry' me" said Ayumi

"Actually he did that to protect you all" said Mercury sleepily from her reflection on the cafe's window "That's right!,Look what happened yesterday he actually saved everyone but was injured."said Apollo who also appeared on the window.

"Keima-kun actually told me yesterday that the reason he can't accept any of us...Because he doesn't want anyone hurt from doing his job" said Kanon "So that's why Katsuragi always avoiding us" nodded Ayumi

"We're here" said Ayumi. As they went inside they were greeted by a smiling Keima who eventually changes to a emotionless face. "Welcome to Cafe Gra...It's just you if you came to apologize,forget it" said Keima.

"I already suffered too much pain" he added. Kanon and Ayumi were surprised that most of the customers are girls. They also noticed Keima looked like a butler while they saw Eri wearing a maid uniform.

All of the girls are love struck by an handsome Keima. The duo sat down at their table and started ordering.

"What can I get you two?" said Keima in a low tone "I'll have Oolong tea" said Ayumi "I'll have some coffee" said Kanon "I'll come back with your orders" said Keima

After a few minutes later Keima returned with their orders. "Here you go" said Keima "A-Ano? Keima-kun please forgive us..We're really sorry" said the girls in unison.

"Even if I forgive you that doesn't mean It'll reduce my pain"said Keima "And all the good things that I have done...All I sacrificed...for the greater good...And what do I get? More ways for me to die!"shouted whole cafe went silent as Keima rushed out of the door.

"Keima-kun!" shouted Kanon as they followed Keima out of the door. "Stay away from me!"shouted Keima "I don't want you to be hurt anymore!" Keima added as he disappeared from sight.

Ayumi and Kanon stopped in their tracks as they heard Keima's words. They realized that the pain Keima was enduring. "I'm so stupid!"said Kanon with tears in her eyes."Why do I always hurt the one I love" she added

Moments passed as Keima ran away until he reached the Akanemaru. Keima sat on stairs leading to the ship and began thinking. Was he too harsh to them,Or did he just exaggerated it,Or maybe he just wanted to be left alone.

Keima stood up and went home. "What was I thinking?" said Keima to himself. "By saying those words they think I hate them...I'm so stupid!" he added

By the time he went home it was already 3:00 a.m. Once he made his way into room he wrote two letters to Kanon and Ayumi once it was finished he made his way to the bathroom and took a bath

After that he went to change into his school uniform and took off. He arrived at his school about 5:00 a.m. He went to the shoe lockers and slipped the notes inside Kanon and Ayumi's locker to meet him in the rooftop.

He went inside his empty classroom,sat on his chair,and finally slept on his desk (Due to staying up all night). Time passed as students came inside the classroom and saw Keima sleeping peacefully on his desk.

Some girls were charmed by Keima's attractive(yet sleeping) face. Soon after Ayumi came and glanced at Keima who was sleeping "I'm sorry Katsuragi for yesterday" she whispered to Keima Which grabbed the attention of students.

"Wait is that Katsuragi?Is he and Ayumi close?"muttered a student "What is Ayumi whispering to him?" said someone from the crowd

Then suddenly a girl in a boys uniform. Peeked from the door it was none other than: Yui Goido "Darling! Are you there?" said Yui "Ssssshhhhh...he's sleeping" said Ayumi as pushed Yui away. "I need to tell you something" said Ayumi.

"What is it" asked Yui. Ayumi pulled her towards the hallways and walking away from the classroom. The two goddess' hosts talked (mostly) about Keima and about their band

"Oh my...My darling has been so much" said Yui in low tone. "The only thing we can do now is to let him take a break" said Ayumi Ayumi glanced at her watch and noticed its almost class. "Sorry Yui gotta go!" said Ayumi while running to the

classroom.

Once Ayumi went inside the room and noticed Keima was already awake. She sat down at her seat and the teacher came in and said "Class we have a new transfer student...She's from Europe...And I hope its the last one"."A new student again?!" said some students. By hearing the teacher's words Keima stood up and raised his hand.

"Sensei before you introduce the new student...Can you please tell the new student I'm not here and Can I be excused?" said Keima. "Uhh..sure why not?"said the teacher.

"Thanks" said Keima and hurriedly jumped out the open window "Ehehehe" Eri sweat dropped. "Geez what wrong with him?"said a student "Maybe he knows the new student" replied another "Let's find out" added by another.

"You can come in" said the teacher. A girl with flowing violet hair and slender body came in. "I'm Haqua du lot Herminium" said Haqua while flashing a bright smile. "You can seat beside Eri Katsuragi pointing at the seat beside Eri. "Haqua!" said Eri as she hugged Haqua."Cmon Eri let go!"said by Haqua who is now blushing.

As she sat down she noticed the classroom has one empty chair. "Sensei? By the way where's Keima Katsuragi?"Haqua asked. "Do you know him?" replied the teacher. "Uh yes...How do I put this...He's actually my boyfriend!" Haqua said with a gleeful aura. By hearing her words Urara,Kanon,Tenri(Actually Diana),and Ayumi stood up and said "No,He's mine!" Haqua stood up "Nope,actually he's mine!" said Haqua.

Then the 5 girls were locked in a death glare contest. Until they heard the door swung open. "Sorry for taking so l-" said Keima as he noticed the deadly aura the 5 girls was emitting and was now glaring at Keima.

"Keima-kun...who is this girl claiming to be your girlfriend?" said the 4 girls in unison while pointing at Haqua. "H-Haqua?! I thought you went back to Europe?!" said Keima in surprise

"My parents let me stay here" said Haqua "Ahem" the teacher interrupted their lovers quarrel and returned to their seats.

"My my,Katsuragi you got yourself fine ladies there"said Miyako teasing Keima "Shut up" replied Keima. Keima can see the glares of jealousy around him.

Lunch break... Kanon and Ayumi went to the rooftop where Keima was waiting. Keima was sitting on a bench while the sunlight gave him a godly aura and raised his attractiveness. Which in turn made the two gjrls blush a little bit.

As Keima saw the two he approached them and suddenly hugged the both of them which made the faces of the girls turn red as a tomato.

Keima whispered "I'm sorry...I really am..I didn't mean the bad things a I said...I hope you forgive me...". Kanon and Ayumi said in unison "We're sorry too!"

As they exchanges apologies Haqua made her way to the rooftop and saw Keima with the two girls. Jealousy can be seen from Haqua's face.

Haqua marched her way to Keima and seperated him from the girls. "Keima-kun you already have me...remember"said Haqua in a eerie voice. Suddenly Keima went to the railings and jumped. The three girls looked below where Keima jumped but there was no sign of him.

Suddenly Haqua manifested her Scythe of testament out of nowhere and said "You will never get away from me this time Keima Katsuragi!" as she ran down the stairs.

Kanon and Ayumi can't help to sweatdrop.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **NOT ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS.**

 **GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION IS BAD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the long wait I just started school**

Chapter 5

After minutes of finding Keima Haqua gave up. Until Keima saw her and went towards her. "Haqua what's the big idea saying that your my girlfriend?!" said Keima in a furious tone.

"Actually Katsuragi..." Haqua became serious "Actually I was assigned by New hell to protect you from the remaining agents of Vintage" she added Unknown to Keima and Haqua there was 5 girls watching them. The 2-B pencils to be exact.

FLASHBACK "Cmon guys let's practice!" said by Eri in a cheerful tone. "My my, You are so pumped up today Eri" said Miyako. "Oi! Ayumi...You there" said Chihiro while tapping Ayumi's forehead.

Suddenly Yui spotted Haqua "Hey guys,It's that the so-called girlfriend of my darling" pointing at Haqua. "Guys let's follow her" said Chihiro.

few minutes later...

"Wait is that Nii-sama?" said Eri "Why is he with Haqua?" added Eri. Curiosity got the better of them. They watched Keima and Haqua and heard what are they saying.

"Haqua what's the big idea saying that your my girlfriend?!" said Keima. "So that means they are not actually going out with each other"said Miyako. By saying that Ayumi and Yui were relieved. "Atleast we know that Katsuragi isn't together with her" said Ayumi. Then they heard Haqua speak

"Actually Katsuragi...I was assigned by New hell to protect you from the remaining agents of Vintage" "Whaaaaat? Nii-sama is being targeted" said Eri in a worried tone.

"No wonder darling was avoiding us" said Yui "He was just trying to protect us but we keep getting in his way" Ayumi added FLASHBACK END

"You think I didn't know" Keima raised his tone. "That's the reason I'm avoiding everyone! I sometimes think I'm better of dead than someone else dying because of me" shouted Keima. And Haqua and the 2-B pencils were shocked to hear Keima said that.

Keima suddenly noticed the other girls presence and threw knives at their direction. "Kyaaaaaaa!" the girls screamed. "Who goes there?!" said Keima in a cold tone "Are you an agent of vintage?" he added.

The girls came out of their hiding place with their hands up. "Oh its just you..." said Keima in a monotone voice "How much did you hear?" asked Keima "About everything..." Ayumi nodded "We're sorry to cause you trouble" said Chihiro who was also nodding. "Nii-sama why didn't you tell us that you are been targeted?" said Eri in a worried tone

Before anyone could reply the bell rang signaling that lunch break has ended. Keima turned around and started walking away from them and completely disappeared in thin air."Those girls doesn't know how much trouble they got themselves in into" Keima sighed

Keima arrived in his classroom. He noticed that many people were looking at him. "Keima-kun!"said Urara while running towards him which Keima dodge with no problem.

"You're so mean!"said Urara while pouting playfully After that the girls arrived and went to their seats."Alright class since you know that Kodama-sensei is absent we will have a substitute teacher" said the homeroom teacher

Murmurs and whispers were flooding in the class. "Substitute teacher?" said one student "Is it a man or a woman?" said another "Please come in" said the teacher.

A woman with Dark skin,silver hair,and voluptous body entered the room. Most of the boys were drooling at the new teacher much to the girls disgust.

Haqua,Eri,and Keima were shocked to see who was the new teacher. "NO-NO-NORA-SAN!" said the trio in trio stood up and made their way to the door but to only be blocked by Nora.

"My,my why the three of you leaving so suddenly...Huh Keima,Haqua,and Eri" said Nora "GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" she added with a malicious aura

"First of all im Nora Floriann Leoria,I'll be your substitute teacher until your teacher comes back" said Nora "So do you have any questions" she added

"Nora-sensei how do you know those three?" said a female student. "Ah you mean the Nerd,the Valedictorian,and the Airhead" said Nora. "Actually we have a especially Keima" she added while she emphasized 'especially Keima'.

"Whaaaaaat?!" said some the students. "We're basically friends...Am I right Keima" said Nora as she approached Keima with a murderous aura. Everyone saw Keima was shaking when Nora approached him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S YOUR DEAL YOU CRAZY WOMAN! IF YOU ARE GOING TO TRY KILL ME GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Keima shouted as he made his way to the door. "Oh you are not going anywhere" said Nora as she wrapped a chain around Keima and pulled him inside.

"Oh please I gave up to kill you last summer" said Nora in a bored tone. Everybody in class sweatdropped. Keima returned to his seat and managed to get through the whole day without dying.

Classes ended as Keima went out of the room. He was called by Nora explaining to him that she was also assigned to protect him. "The Higher ups in new hell said that you are the key to stop the remaining Vintage to revive old hell" said Nora in a serious tone

"I know that" replied Keima as he went home. He was surprised that before he could get out of the school gate he heard someone call his name.

"Katsuragi-senpai!" said by a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Ikoma Minami one of his 'captured girls' approached him. "Oh it's you Minami" said Keima as he smiled at his junior.

But this is actually in Keima's head: "Damn you real! Why do you keep giving me unexpected flags?!". "Katsuragi-senpai...do you remember me?" asked Minami. Many people were whispering about them.

"Hey is that Keima Katsuragi?" "What is he doing with a junior". And other things about Keima. "A-ano...Katsuragi-senpai...I haven't seen you since the festival...I didn't see you ever since..are you avoiding me?" Minami stuttered as she said those words.

"Damn,If I told her I was avoiding her she would be heartbroken..."Keima thought to himself. Keima took a deep breath and lied : "I wasn't". By hearing this Minami was relieved.

"Katsuragi-senpai there is something I want to tell you..." Minami took a deep breath and shouted on the top of her lungs "KATSURAGI-SENPAI I REALLY LIKE YOU! I REALLY DO!"

That confession took all of Minami's courage and was now flustered. Everyone near the school gate heard the confession. And looked at Keima. Some boys were shooting death glares out of jealousy.

"Crap!This is a very unexpected flag!" Keima muttered to himself. "Minami...I'm sorry that I can't accept you right now...Because there are still stuff I need to do...So please wait for me..." said Keima as he crouched to Minami's height.

Minami's face was now redder than a tomato as she heard those words from Keima and most of all his face was only half inch away her.

"H-Hai! Senpai!" she stuttered and walked away from Keima still red as a tomato. "A-ano Senpai...Would you mind to watch me swim tomorrow?" said Minami "Sure why not?" replied Keima.

"Crap! Why did I say that...Now she will expect me tomorrow" Keima shouted in his head.

few minutes later...

"I'm home!" said Keima as he entered the house. "Oh Keima-kun you're early...Where's Eri?" asked Mari. "She had band practice she'll be back later" he replied. "Oh Keima-kun by the way someone is here to see you" added Mari. Keima looked where his mother pointed and saw Haqua.

"Haqua...The one I need to see" said Keima "It's not like I went here because I care for you idiot" replied Haqua while blushing. "Oh that's not the way you treat your boyfriend...right?" Keima said in a sarcastic tone. Now Haqua blushed more heavily. "That was only my cover you know?" said Haqua as she covered her face in embarassment.

Unknown to Keima he unconciously petted Haqua's head. "K-Katsuragi! What the hell are you doing?" Haqua blushed more and looks like she going to burst.

Keima noticed his hand petting Haqua's head. "What the heck am I doing..." he muttered

"Haqua the strangest thing happened today" said Keima "Other than Nora becoming our substitute teacher?" said Haqua "Actually one of my conquests has remembered me" replied Keima

"What?!" said Haqua in a shocked tone. "Are you serious?!" she added "I'm afraid I am" said Keima "What do you think triggered her memories?" he asked "I don't know...there are many possibilities...like mentioning your name...or seeing your face...something related to you and the conquest." said Haqua

"So I need to identify the ones who regained their memories" said Keima "So I'll start tomorrow" he added

"I'm home!" said Eri as she bursted through the door "Our band practice was cancelled so I went straight home" she said "Hey Haqua what are you doing here?" she added as she saw her best friend talking to her brother

"Oh hi Eri,your brother is just asking me something" replied Haqua "What's it about" she asked with curiousity. "It's nothing" said Haqua as she put up a fake smile.

After hours of talking Haqua joined them at dinner and eventually went home. And after that the Katsuragi family went to their rooms and started to sleep. While Keima thinking of plans to keep the girls safe.


End file.
